swtorshadowlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Main Page
This talk page is where we will discuss changes to the Wiki and any idea's we have. Working Ideas *'PvP Idea: Bounty Board? Create a page where people can put up Bounties on individual players. (Include: Name/Reward; Optional: Brief Description of Grievance and Mugshot) Be creative, when the Bounty Hunter completes the mark, take a snapshot for posting. Provide an Eulogy?' I really like this idea actually. How would it be run? -Dunta/Ev *'Server Event Bulletin Board: Have a page so people can put up player sponsored event, links to the forum thread, sponsoring guild/player, brief details. Seems like this would be helpful for things like the +10 stats datacron runs people do or Ranked WZ's (posting queue times and such) or something like the 1v1 duel tournament that is being organized now.' Ok, another great idea, but would it just be an open page where people can post? Or do we want to make it a running page where we have to delete after each function? -Dunta/Ev What I had in mind was to have an open page where people could post, something like a table of current or upcoming events. If they want to create a specific page for the even, they can link to it from the table or if they don't they can link the swtor forum topic associated. I would definately think that whoever adds the function would then be responsible for deleting the funciton after the function ended. Xiij (talk) 21:03, February 7, 2013 (UTC) New Ideas Please add new ideas here, with a contact name. We will slowly move them up as they are discussed. (This may change in the future). *'Ops Progression: We need an idea as far as verification goes on ops progression. On the Forums it's pretty simple, you just upload an image of the kill and it's verified. Do we just have people add their images via a reference tag? Do we just copy the verified ones from the forum and say that ours is just a copy of that? Do we do something else? Xiij (talk) 04:46, February 8, 2013 (UTC)' Dunta Coral (talk) 05:52, February 12, 2013 (UTC)So this just came to me through someone on the SWTOR site, but they have a wiki with every single server on it already (not doing the same stuff as us, more of just a overall information location not specifics). They have asked us to merge our stuff onto their site. "I saw your post on the forums about the Shadowlands wiki and wanted to propose a possible joint effort. First off, let me introduce myself. My mains are Meer'a (Empire) and Alianin (Republic) and I'm one of the administrators at WikiSWTOR We are a little shy of 5k articles. We have the foundations laid for server and crew skill articles which could easily be expanded upon with some additional coordinated effort. Some articles like Armstechhave a lot of information already and just need some refining. The Shadowlandshas an article that could be expanded to list crafters, progression, etc. With that being said, would you be interested in moving your project to our wiki? Right now I'm the only regular contributor and while I dedicate a lot of time to expanding the information on the wiki, it's a lot for me to try to undertake on my own. I think we could both benefit from combining our efforts under one wiki. You and your group could take advantage of an established wiki with plenty of information already present and we would benefit from additional contributors. Please let me know your thoughts and if you'd like to discuss this in further detail. I look forward to your response. Thank you Jessica aka Meer'a/Alianin of The Shadowlands" I looked at the site and like she says it is big. My only concern is that we already aren't getting people on this very simple set up, to go to a larger, more crowded site could make the whole point of us doing this moot. Thoughts? There is definitely parts of the site I wanna link too but full immersion with it?